


Hog Answers - 6

by Ryinth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryinth/pseuds/Ryinth
Summary: "Do you believe in ghosts?"





	Hog Answers - 6

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from RP done at beware-the-hog.tumblr.com

_"Do you believe in ghosts?"_

Hff. Before the end of the world. When I was a kid. I grew up in a nice, normal suburb. Never believed in ghosts.

Then I moved to the Outback. Where the edge of the world goes past what you can see. Where it’s so easy to imagine being alone in the world.

And the world can feel so…heavy. Presences pushing on you when you’re sure you’re alone.

And then there’s a weird noise. A fox screaming when you’re used to dingoes.

And you lock your door, because to do otherwise would be to tempt fate.


End file.
